icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1980-81 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1980-81 season. OHA Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Cambridge Hornets 37 33 3 1 - 290 119 67 Petrolia Squires 35 23 10 2 - 218 138 48 Dundas-Hamilton Tigers 35 20 14 1 - 194 174 41 Durham Huskies 36 20 15 1 - 206 187 41 Chatham Maroons 36 12 22 0 - 145 193 24 Woodstock Gems 36 7 28 1 - 129 200 15 Stratford Perths 33 5 28 0 - 108 271 10 ;Quarterfinals *'Dundas' - Durham 4:3 on series (4:7, 3:5, 3:6, W:L, 8:3, 5:4, 2:1) *'Petrolia' - Chatham 4:0 on series (W:L, 11:1, 12:5, 8:0) ;Semifinals *'Petrolia' - Dundas 4:1 on series (4:0, 10:3, W:L, 5:6, 7:2) *'Cambridge' - Woodstock 4:0 on series (6:0, 8:3, 7:1, 9:2) ;Final *'Petrolia' - Cambridge 4:3 on series (2:1, 6:5, 2:4, 6:1, 2:3, 2:5, 5:2) Petrolia advanced to the 1981 Allan Cup final. Major Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Georgetown Raiders 36 32 3 1 - 267 116 65 Collingwood Shipbuilders 36 25 10 1 - 223 158 51 Owen Sound Greys 35 20 14 1 - 214 168 41 Orillia Terriers 36 20 16 0 - 203 186 40 Barrie Flyers 35 18 17 0 - 213 186 36 Port Elgin Sunocos 34 5 29 0 - 134 332 10 Midland Athletics 35 2 32 1 - 143 348 5 Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Roxburgh Division Dorchester Dolphins 27 22 3 2 - 142 71 46 St. Marys Stonetown Flyers 28 19 8 1 - 167 108 39 Delhi Leafs 28 18 10 0 - 146 116 36 Tillsonburg Maroons 28 17 10 1 - 143 104 35 Port Dover Lakers 28 12 16 0 - 135 152 24 Aylmer Blues 27 8 18 1 - 104 163 17 New Hamburg Screaming Eagles 26 6 20 0 - 113 146 12 Ingersoll B's 28 4 23 1 - 110 198 9 OHA Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Harriston Blues 21 17 4 0 - 124 76 34 Mildmay Monarchs 22 12 6 4 - 95 95 28 Lucknow Lancers 23 10 9 4 - 114 116 24 Goderich Sailors 23 8 12 3 - 110 118 19 Wingham Royals 24 7 13 4 - 91 103 18 Mount Forest Rams 23 6 16 1 - 114 140 13 Seaway Intermediate C Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Dresden Lumber Kings 24 16 7 1 - 164 110 33 Wheatley Omsteads 24 12 10 2 - 134 119 26 Tilbury Selects 24 12 11 1 - 119 114 25 Wallaceburg Whalers 24 5 17 2 - 104 178 12 Cyclone Intermediate D Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Watford Generals 30 19 7 4 - 184 116 42 Strathroy Jets 29 19 8 2 - 185 139 40 Alvinston 77's 30 15 11 4 - 150 117 34 West Lorne Blues 30 13 15 2 - 170 159 28 Glencoe Centennials 30 8 16 6 - 125 198 22 Sarnia Reserve 29 5 22 2 - 118 213 12 Central Ontario Hockey League Intermediate D Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Erin 22 19 2 1 - 146 60 39 Creemore Chiefs 20 12 6 2 - 128 75 26 Shelburne Muskies 20 8 9 3 - 95 104 19 Honeywood Norduffs 19 3 13 3 - 82 124 9 Grand Valley Tornados 19 3 15 1 - 69 149 7 Team Photos 80-81GTownRaid.jpg|Georgetown Raiders Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1980 in hockey Category:1981 in hockey